Stealing Cinderella
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Zack/Summer. Zack goes to Summer's dad to ask him for her hand in marriage but he's reluctant to let his little girl go. Zack realizes what he's going through as a single father and hopes for the best knowing that he's the one stealing Cinderella. R&R!


**Author's Note: This is my first het story in this fandom so I hope you guys all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or anything in relation. The song is called Stealing Cinderella and it's by Chuck Wicks. That doesn't belong to me either.  
**

**Warnings: None. **

**Enjoy! :)**

--

"No matter what he says I'm still going to marry you."

Summer smiled, "my dad likes you Zack, he just might not show it the right way. He just doesn't like the thought of his little girl growing up and getting married to some guy."

"I'm not just _some_ _guy_, and hate to break it you, Sum, but you aren't exactly a little girl anymore."

"I know… but he can't seem to let me go. I'm all he has and he doesn't want to lose me."

"But he won't be losing a daughter… just gaining a son."

Summer kissed me softly, and slipped her hand into mine, "C'mon Zack, just talk to him."

I smiled and shook my head, letting her pull me along, up the steps to her father's house.

--

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

I knew Summer was making me talk to her dad, making me ask him if I could have her hand in marriage.

What I didn't know was that Summer was going to leave me alone with her father while she sat up in her room, waiting.

I expected it to be awkward, which, of course it was.

I expected him to glare at me and reluctantly agree to let me marry his daughter.

I didn't expect him to just leave me in a room with pictures of only Summer all around me.

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Stages of her life were all around me.

Five years old, a princess in the school play.

Six years old, learning how to ride a bike, terrified look upon her face.

Nine years old, a mischievous look on her face, pillow in her hand, smile playing on her lips.

Ten years old, Popsicle mess all over her, running through the sprinkler with her puppy at her feet, grinning.

Fourteen years old, at her first father-daughter dance, smiling up at her dad, adoration in her eyes.

_I leaned in towards those pictures  
To get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say  
"Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
And he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Taking a picture into my hands, smiling, I heard a voice behind me, startled, I jumped and turned around.

"You really love her, don't you Zachary."

It was more of a statement then a question, but still I smiled fondly and whispered, "Yes sir, I do. I always have."

He just stared back at me, an expressionless look on his face.

But in his eyes… in his eyes I could see what he saw. I pictured how I would feel, letting my little girl go off and marry someone.

I saw Summer as a little girl, flashing before my eyes, playing Cinderella, riding a bike, wanting that pillow fight, running through the sprinkler, dancing with her dad, smiling through it all.

I imagine him going through everything as a single father, the pain and tears, the laughter and hugs. Everything a father goes through with a teenage girl.

And I realized. I realized he would always see her as his little princess, as his little girl.

And I was just some guy stealing her away.

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too_

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

He smiled, touching my shoulder, calling Summer into the room.

Turning to me he whispered, "She's all yours, son."

Summer gave him a hug, holding onto him tightly, and that's when I saw the connection they had. The connection I could sense in the pictures, the love they felt for each other.

And if he ever gives me a rough time, I can't blame him.

Because one day, I'll have a daughter. And there'll come a day when she brings a boy home for my approval and her life will flash before my eyes, and some lucky boy will steal away my little girl.

But for now, I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella.

--

**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
